Villetta Nu
'''Villetta Nu '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''She is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot and subordinate of Jeremiah Gottwald. She becomes a Baroness and she is initially blackmailed into joining the Black Knights. History Code Geass Villetta is seen along with Jeremiah Gottwald entering their Knightmare Frames after Prince Clovis la Britannia commands all pilots to recover the capsule that was stolen by the Japanese terrorists. Shortly after Lelouch vi Britannia gains Geass, he is confronted by Villetta. Lelouch tricks her into leaving her Knightmare, then uses his Geass to have her turn it over to him, leaving Villetta standing in an empty warehouse confused to why her Knightmare is gone. Villetta and the other purebloods within the Britannian Army frame Suzaku Kururugi for Clovis' death, planning to use him as an excuse to rid the army of Honorary Britannians. Zero reveals himself publicly, and declares it was he who killed Clovis. As a result of Zero using his Geass on Jeremiah to force him to assist in Suzaku's rescue, she along with the other purebloods are prevented by Jeremiah to stop their escape. After Jeremiah is disgraced for helping Zero escape with Suzaku, having likewise been compelled by Lelouch's Geass to do so, Villetta remains loyal to him, since she too has experienced similar memory loss after apparent strange behavior. After Jeremiah's apparent death, she resolves not to die in disgrace as he did. She begins investigating Zero's connection to Lelouch, and enlists the aid of Shirley Fenette to discover the truth. While Villetta follows her, Shirley discovers Lelouch's secret identity. Villetta nearly succeeds in arresting him, but Shirley shoots her in order to protect Lelouch. Villetta is saved by Kaname Ohgi, who doesn't realize who she is. Having developed amnesia from the trauma of being shot, Ohgi names her Chigusa and decides to take care of her, since he is unwilling to kill her in cold blood or turning her into the police which would draw unwanted attention to the Black Knights. She seems to fall in love with him as a result, even going as far to telling him she doesn't mind him being an Eleven. Villetta regains her memories when she is attacked by a group of rioting Elevens. She is disgusted at the fact that she was romantically involved with an Eleven. She makes her way to Ashford Academy, where the Black Knights have made their headquarters. Ohgi takes her to speak privately, only to be surprised when she shoots him in the stomach. She escapes the compound in a Knightmare Frame. In the intermediate year, Villetta has been granted the title of Baroness for discovering Zero's identity and is working with the Office of Secret Intelligence. She is employed at Ashford Academy as the gym teacher, placed there to monitor Lelouch for any contacts with C.C.. She is quite popular within the school, and is also Head of the swimming club, of which Shirley is a member. She doesn't seem to harbor any ill-will towards Shirley, actually using the fact that Shirley shot her as an example of how much she likes Lelouch. Along with Rolo Lamperouge, she is the only one aware of Lelouch's suppressed Geass ability. After regaining his memories, Lelouch uses her previous relationship with Ohgi as blackmail to keep her quiet. Personality Villetta is more collected then Jeremiah in battle. She is not a noble of blood, but supports Jeremiah and the Purist Faction in the hopes that it would earn her a real title of nobility. As a Knightmare Pilot, she holds the rank of Knight, but this title only lasts for a single generation. Jeremiah had hoped to bestow her the title of Baroness so that her descendants would retain her noble rank. She later gains the coveted title of Baroness following the Black Rebellion. Viletta also fell in love with Ohgi. Quotes Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Aristocrats Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Teachers Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Characters Category:Spies Category:In Love Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Redeemed Characters